This is you right?
by Aeroga Taiinshen
Summary: Zahra has spent her whole life in Kakariko Village. Living with her caretaker, Karina; Ever since her parents were killed in an attack by the Gerudo theif Ganondorf. The day she finally decides to leave, is the same day the little boy in a green tunic does... LinkxOC
1. The little boy in the Green Tunic

Paste your document here...

This was the day. Zahra would finally leave Kakariko village on her own. A lot of the people protested, considering she was only ten, but she proved she could easily protect herself with her rapidly improving archery skills. And if needed, she also had a sword. It was small, of course; It was all she could handle at the moment.

"Good luck, dear." Karina said with a small smile. If there was anyone Zahra felt bad about leaving, it was Karina. She always lost her cucco's, and hated to touch the things. But Zahra nodded, and started to speed off, not wanting to make her worry.

As soon as Zahra stepped into Hyrule field, she reveled in the crisp air. Something that didn't come around so often when you lived next to a volcano. She immediately sped off toward castle town, her silver hair whipping behind her. When she crossed the wooden bridge, she noticed that the sun was about to set, which she found…odd. It was to early for the sun to be setting. Right?

Nope. By time she got to Castle town, the drawbridge was closed shut, and the stars were out. Zahra threw her arms up, "Really?!"

Karina had said something about time going a lot faster in Hyrule field, but Zahra didn't think it was _this_ fast. Just as she let out an angry sigh, two bony figures crawled up from the ground, and started towards her, their arms raised.

Figuring her bow wouldn't work, Zahra defeated them using her small sword. Then two more appeared, and one hit her on the head. So to say, her first day-or night was spent running away from all of these skeleton-like creatures. When the sun rose again, the creatures disappeared, and the drawbridge opened again. Zahra breathed, and walked into castle town, a small grimace on her face. She immediately lightened up when she saw all of the people laughing, and dancing happily. She almost had the urge to start dancing with them, but then remembered her 'mission.' So to say. She continued towards the castle, and passed all of the guards around the grounds. She had met up with Impa. Nothing like the founder of Kakariko village, and guardian of Princess Zelda to get you past the guards, huh?

They walked around the castle grounds for another while, until they came to their destination.

"Zelda!" Zahra yelled, with a smile. "Zahra?" Zelda asked skeptically.

Zahra nodded, rapidly, and walked over. She had to say, Zelda looked somewhat ridiculous with the head-piece that covered up her hair. Zelda was better as a blonde.

"You came." Zelda stated.

"_Really_?"

A boy who was standing next to Zahra, shuffled his feet awkwardly. He had a green tunic, blonde hair, and amazingly bright blue eyes.

Zelda smiled at her friends sense of humor, "Yes, I called you here for a reason, smarty." She reached into her pocket, and handed Zahra a small blue item, "I need you to go with Link, please. He may need help with his journey."

Zahra raised an eyebrow, "This sounds like some cheesy fan-fiction."

Zelda tilted her head, "What? Never mind," She said, used to her friends weird way of speech, "If it makes you feel any better about it, Ganondorf…"

"I'm in." Zahra says before Zelda could say anything else.


	2. Going after the Fire Gem

Chapter two, Going after the Fire gem.

Zahra and Link immediately set off back to Kakariko village. Since Zahra knew where the Gorons lived, it didn't take long for the two to get there. As they climbed the mountain, Zahra inspected the boy a bit closer, until she noticed something that she didn't before. "Hey! Is that a fairy?"

Link smiled, "Yeah! This is Navi!" Navi made a show of flying up and down, and making a bunch of high-pitched noises.

Zahra gave s smile, "So, Link…I thought you were a Kokiri child…doesn't that mean that you can't leave your forest?"

Though most people didn't know about the legends of the Kokiri child, Zahra found it highly fascinating that children could live forever in that forest, and never grow up. She had wanted to go there for so long. That was before Karina had told her that once you stepped into the forest, you would turn into a plant. But that wouldn't be true, now that Link was standing right in front of her.

Link thought about it for a second, "I came because the Deku tree told me to. He died, and gave me Navi for help."

Deku tree. Zahra had heard of that as well. Only the bare minimum. No one really knew about it. It was such an interesting tale.

"Well then, come on! We have to find Dunaria!" Zahra said, already running ahead of the boy. Link, without any hesitation, followed Zahra up the mountain, until they reached Goron city. Zahra raced ahead, and went right down to the mat where she waited for Link. There was another thing she didn't notice before. Link had an ocarina. How she didn't notice, she'll never know, but it seems he already knew what to do when he played a soft tune to try and get Dunaria's attention. The rock that was placed skillfully over the door moved without any trouble, and Zahra stared at Link in astonishment, then smiled, "Seems Zelda actually knew what she was doing this time."

Dunaria walked out, and stared at the children.

"Dunaria! We need the Stone of Fire!" Zahra said, though she knew commanding the Goron leader would do nothing to convince him.

"Ridiculous. I hear the song of the royal family's messenger, and I get _you._ Last time you were here, you almost burned everything down with a Deku stick." Dunaria sneered, "And what makes you think I can just hand over the Stone of Fire? That stone is the heart of the Gorons. I can't just hand over something that important to some simple children."

Link looked up at the Goron, only courage showing in his features, "Then what can we do to get it? We need it to save Hyrule!"

"And beat Ganondorf!" Zahra added quickly.

Dunaria's face softened a bit. Everyone knew about Zahra's hatred towards the Gerudo thief.

"Fine. You, Zahra, know very well that us Gorons eat rocks. Well, there's a problem now. We can't get into our cave to get our delicious gourmet rocks. We need you to go into , Dodongo's cavern and defeat the dragon that keeps us from going in there. Then _maybe, _will I let you two have the Stone."

"Deal!" The two children chorused.

After finding a way into Dodongo's cavern, it didn't take long for them to find the dragon. It was huge, and it was covered in rocks that looked like they couldn't be broken with their measly weapons. The dragon let out a loud, ear-piercing cry that made Zahra shudder.

"How are we gonna beat this?!" She cried, and ran behind a rock, dragging Link with her.

"I-I don't know!" He said, then spotted a plant that was close to them.

The dragon was sucking in air to blow out a breath of fire, when Zahra threw the blue-plant into the dragons mouth. He started to choke on the bomb, and when it exploded, his body jerked forward, and black smoke flew from his nostrils, and mouth.

Link looked over, and smiled, "Come on!" He said, and grabbed another one, and did the same when the dragon opened his mouth.

The two repeated the process, until the dragon's eyes went to the back of his head, and he fell to the ground dead.

When Link and Zahra walked out of the cavern, they were covered in black dust, and they were grinning ear-to-ear. "We did it!" They shouted happily at Dunaria.

The Gorons ran into the cavern, and began eating on the rocks, that looked fairly similar to the one's all around the volcano. Zahra shrugged. She had never eaten a rock before, and she wasn't about to judge the rock-eaters for their preferences. Dunaria walked up to them, and smiled. "I can't believe you two actually defeated that dragon." He popped a rock into his mouth, and, somehow, the smile on his face widened. He handed Link a bright red ruby, that had to be the Spiritual Rock of Fire. "You and me are now Brothers!"

"Yes!" Zahra and Link both cheered at their accomplishment.

"As for you, Zahra, next time I see Karina, I'll help her out with her Cucco problem."

Zahra gave a smile that only a child could replicate. Or only she could, with her green eyes almost sparkling, "Thank you, Dunaria!" Zahra said, and hugged him. She could barely get her arms around his large body, but she did anyway. All of the Gorons looked to Dunaria, as though they were waiting for him to do something important. He obliged, as he started dancing to the beat of the volcano.

After a while of everyone twirling, and laughing, Zahra turned to Link, "So, where to next?"


	3. Engagement?

Chapter three, Engagement?!

When the two finally left the mountain, they had to stay the night in Kakariko. Karina had let them stay at her house, instead of the inn.

The next day, they set out.

"So…where do you think we'll find the Water Stone?" Zahra asked.

"Somewhere with water." Link stated, not really knowing himself.

Zahra made a face, "No, really?"

Link merely smiled, "Yes, I believe so."

Zahra rolled her eyes, and spotted something, "Hey, is that a ranch?" She asked, and without further mentioning, she ran toward the place.

"She's really energetic, huh?" Navi said to Link, as he started to run after her.

"Yeah, she's really cool, huh, Navi?"

"…I guess you could say that." Navi said as she flew next to him.

When Link set foot in the ranch, he looked around in amazement at the horses.

"Hey Link!" Zahra yelled, and before he could turn around, she threw a bottle at his head, causing him to fall over and rub his head. "W-what was that?!" He looked down at the shiny object that had been projectiled at him.

"A bottle. Won it from a game." Zahra said, her hands behind her back, looking innocent as ever.

Link stood up, with the bottle in hand, "I guess it will come in handy."

Zahra looked behind him, "Malon!"

Malon and her father had once came to Kakariko village to talk to Karina about her Cucco's. Zahra and Malon had played hide-and-seek the entire day until she had to leave to go back to the ranch. They had met up a coupe more times afterwards, but it was always cut short by her father falling asleep in the weirdest places. Like the well…because Zahra pushed him.

"Zahra! It's been so long!" Malon said, and clapped her hands together. Malon quickly turned to Link, "And it's Fairy boy! How have you both been?"

Zahra smiled, "Good, but we need some information!"

Malon tilted her head, "What kind?"

"Where do we find the Zora's river?"

"Oh! You have to follow the flow of the river to get there easily. Daddy sometimes has to go there to get some eye drops."

Malon was looking down at Link's ocarina, "Hey! You have an ocarina! D-Do you want to hear my song?"

Malon took Link off to the middle of the field with the horses, and Zahra stood there for a couple of seconds, really confused. "…Huh?" She ran after them, only to hear the two playing a song together. Her hair whipped past her as a horse ran in front of her, and over to Link. Zahra smiled, and merely watched the two, not wanting to ruin the moment. When Link came running over, he grabbed her hand, and immediately ran off.

"H-Hey! We didn't thank Malon!"

"Already did!" Link said, and continued on. A smile creeped onto Zahra's lips. _I've wore off on him. _She thought devilishly.

When the two got to the river, they both stopped.  
"You cross first or me?" Link asked, looking at how fast the water ran running.

"ME!" Zahra yelled, and jumped in without any hesitation. When her head popped up she shivered, "GAH! It's…so…COLD!" With that said, she quickly swam to the other side. Link, being the smarter of the two, skillfully waded through the water, without getting his entire body wet. "Are you okay, Zahra?" He asked, an almost worried expression on his face.

"Y-y-y-yeah…" She said, shivering. She stood up shakily, and shook herself off, only managing to get Link more wet than he was.

"L-Let's just get the Stone and get out of here, I hate water." She said.

Link nodded, and grabbed her wet hand. He dragged her through the maze-like path until they made it to a huge rushing waterfall. Zahra pointed at it, "No, there's NO WAY I am jumping through that."

Navi flew up and down around a crest around their feet, making the same high-pitched noises that only seemed to give Zahra a head-ache. The symbol was the one every Hylian knew. The crest of royalty. Zahra had a feeling that they would be seeing this a couple more times throughout their journey. Link took out his wooden Ocarina and played the tune that got Dunaria out of his chamber. The waterfall parted for the two, and Zahra's eyes widened in amazement once again, "H-How did you do that?" She said, forgetting that Zelda's tune could do a lot of magic.

Link merely smiled, and jumped to the other side, and into Zora's domain. Zahra quickly followed him, and watched as the waterfall closed behind her. She gave a sheepish smile, and pointed at it, "H…heh….guess our way out is gone…."

She ran faster into Zora's domain, and once she actually saw all of the water, she cringed inwardly. She hated the stuff. But…there was something she loved…

She grabbed the bottle from Link's pocket, and ran to the shallowest water, and scooped up a fish. "Link!~ Lookie! I love fish! I'll name him Angel!" She said, and gave a small smile. Link gave her an odd look, and took her hand again, "Come on, we gotta find the head Zora." They climbed up a little slope until they came to the biggest Zora that both of them have seen. Link took over this job. "Excuse me! We have come to find the Water Stone!"

King Zora barely gave the two a good glance. "I can't think of that right now! My darling Princess Ruto has been eaten by Lord Jabu-Jabu!"

"Lord Jabu-Jabu?" Zahra asked.

She had never learned much about the Zora's. Except that they were fish-people that were surrounded by water constantly. Once Karina told her that, Zahra never asked again.

"What if we can rescue the Princess from Lord Jabu-Jabu?" She asked, "Then will you help us?"

The King eyed them, "Can two _children_ really do anything much?"

Zahra scowled, and took Link's hand, "Come on, let's show him." She said, and started to the back of the King, and towards the large fish-thing that she figured had to be Lord Jabu-Jabu.

"Hm, how can we get him to eat us?" Zahra asked as though it were a normal thing that happened daily.

"Angel!" Link said, and looked at the bored blue fish at Zahra's hip.

"What?! No! Not Angel…" Zahra said, and hugged the fish to her chest.

"Please? There's no other way…" Link pleaded.

Zahra, with a huge pout on her face, handed over the fish. Link dumped the fish out onto the ground, and Lord Jabu-Jabu immediately opened his mouth, and sucked in a bunch of air, making the two light-weight kids fly with the fish, into his stomach.

"Oww…" Zahra said and rubbed her head when she sat up. She was face-to-face with a Zora child that had to be Princess Ruto.

"What are you two doing here?" She demanded, stomping her foot.

"We were sent to help you out of here!" Link said, standing up.

"Well what if I don't want help!" The Princess asked with a snooty scowl.

Zahra could tell that she didn't like this Princess already.

"But you were eaten by a huge _fish_ Princess, your father was worried." Zahra said, almost mimicking Ruto's expression, only with a lot more boredom.

The scowl turned onto Zahra, "What do you know? You're only a _human_ _girl._"

Zahra's eye twitched, but she stayed silent, not wanting to slug royalty.

"Please princess-"

"Just go home! I never asked you to come here! And I wasn't swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu. I came here willingly."

Zahra raised both eyebrows, "Why would you _want_ to be eaten?"

Ruto and Link ignored her, "What can we do to get you back home?" Link asked her, hoping for a good answer.

Ruto's face twisted, "I dropped my stone, help me get it back and I'll go back with you."

"Deal."

The ground suddenly shook, and Ruto was lifted into the air by a huge tentacle.

"L-Link! Save her!" Zahra shouted, looking at the big thing in front of her. The most she could make out was the shiny object that caught her eye that was underneath the huge thing. Before she knew it, Link had boomeranged the object into his hand, gotten Ruto, and was coming down on top of the blob, destroying in permanently. _When did he get the boomerang?_

Zahra had barely breathed. Her fear of water had gotten the best of her. But everything was okay…right?

Link walked over to Zahra and helped her up.

"I-I'm sorry Link…" She muttered.

Link gave a childish smile, "No problem!" He practically skipped over to Ruto, and handed her the shiny object in his hand. "Here you go, Princess!"

Ruto looked at him for a long time before saying, "I want you to have it. It is the engagement ring for all Zora's." _Engagement?!_ Zahra could make out a faint blush on the Princess' face. This made Zahra quite flustered for a reason she didn't understand. She put it off as some ridiculous hatred for the Princess. "Wait…what is an engagement?" Link asked.

Zahra let out a snort, while the Zora Princess turned a ridiculous shade of red for a _Blue _fish.

The three got out of Lord Jabu-Jabu by making him sneeze them out. They returned the princess, and started back towards Hyrule castle. Zahra barely paid attention to the images flashing by her as the children ran across the field. When they got to the gate, it started to get a lot darker, which made Zahra nervous. They wouldn't get locked out would they?

No. A lot worse.

When they approached, two people on a horse practically flew by them. "LINK! ZAHRA!" The royal child's voice would be recognized anywhere. Zelda.

"Zelda?! Impa?!" Zahra yelled, starting to run after them. Zelda threw something into the air, which flew right into Zahra's head, making her fall over, and a spurt of blood fly out of her nose. Another horse flew out of nowhere and made Zahra freeze in her spot.

Ganondorf.

He seemed to notice her, for he gave a horrid smile, that made Zahra cringe. Link had picked up the object, which was a purple ocarina, and hid it behind his back.

"Now…child…give that to me." Ganon's voice boomed to Link, though his eyes were still fixed on Zahra.

Link unsheathed his sword, which looked like a toothpick compared to Ganon.

Ganon laughed evilly, "You honestly think you can beat me with that little thing, kid?"

They fought for about twenty second before Link was thrown to the ground with a ton of bruises. Ganon had gotten the wooden Ocarina from Link, and had already set off after Zelda and Impa.

"It's useless! I can't do anything with such a small body!" Link cried, sitting up.

"C-come on, Link…w-we need to place the Gems in the Temple of time…" Zahra said before she could tell what was about to come out of her mouth.

The children ran towards the temple, Zahra's body moving like it was out of her control. _I'm scared._ She thought wearily.

When they finally got to the temple, Link knew what to do. He set the three Gems on the stone, and ran behind where the wall had disappeared. Zahra made no attempt to follow him.  
"What did I just do?" She asked.

Link was gone.


	4. Seven YEARS

Zahra stared out into the distance up at the Volcano that loomed over Kakariko village. Seven years ago she had gone up there and helped the Gorons. Seven years since she saved the Zora Princess. Seven years since she had lost her traveling partner.

Karina stared up at her, "Zahra! When did you get back?!" She asked frantically.

"Last night. Didn't want to wake you up, so I stayed up here." Zahra said with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"Well! Get down here! Tell me what happened! I haven't seen you in five years!"

Zahra hopped down, her hair flew around her. It had grown a lot since that day, and she had never once bothered to cut it. It had grown and grown until it was down to her knees. She always had it up. Keeping it down was too much of a hassle. Everything had fallen apart that day. Including Zahra.

She had left the temple of time, unaware of everything around her. Faster and faster, everything changed. Ganondorf took over Hyrule castle, making it into Ganon castle. The town is now overrun by Re-deads. Zora's river froze over. All of the Zora's never to be heard of again. The volcano behind Goron city became a hazardous place, even for the Gorons to live, and most of them evacuated. And Zahra went to join the Gerudo tribe. She proved herself worthy among the women there, and had been training ever since. She ran errands, and amounted herself to such other things, but this was her first trip back to Kakariko. Only because the bridge leading into the desert broke when Zahra called on the carpenters. Having nowhere else to go, she came back to Karina.

"So…how did the Gerudo tribe work out for you?" Karina asked with a worried expression in her eyes.

"Very well, I would suppose." Zahra answered quietly, trying to keep the ice that had grown in her voice out. Karina had helped her through all of these years. The least she could do was be nice.

"Come on, you're not still thinking of that boy, are you?" Karina asked, her voice gone from worry to concern.

Zahra's head snapped to her, her eyes full with hostility, until she once again, realized that this was _Karina_. "No. I've given up on that hope."

Karina frowned, "You shouldn't."

Zahra said nothing, but stared at her, her expression blank, her features slack. And Karina gazed back with no emotion in her eyes, only waiting for a response. Someone came up from behind Zahra, and slipped its arms around her waist, almost making her fall over. "WHOISITWHOISITWHOISITGETITOO OOOFFFFFFF!" Zahra yelled frantically. Karina let out a happy yelp.

Zahra turned around to be face-to-face with Link. Their noses were almost touching when she hugged him back, "LINK!"

"Oh, so you get excited for your boyfriend but not your adopted mother?" Karina scolded.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Link and Zahra yelled.

Karina merely smiled, "He came here last night looking for you. When I told him you went to help the Gerudo's, his eyes were so disappointed."  
"H-How does that make us dating?!" Zahra asked in confusion.

Was this really him? Link? The little boy from seven years ago? It certainly seemed so. "It really is you!" Zahra exclaimed, and hugged him. Even though he was almost a head taller than her, she still managed to take him back a step. "I missed you. I was so scared." She admitted.

Link hugged back, "Did a lot happen?"

"I should be asking you that!" Zahra said looking up at him, "Jeez! You need to tell me what you've been doing for seven years!"

"Sleeping."

Zahra stared at him.

"…

"SLEEPING?!"

Link nodded.

Zahra pinched the bridge of her nose. One of the habits she'd attributed to when she joined the Gerudo's. "For seven years. Sleeping."

Link nodded again, and Zahra punched his arm, "YOU IDIOT!"

Link laughed, and smiled widely, "What? Something wrong, Zahra?"

Zahra made a pouty face, and looked away, "No. Nothing at all."

"Okay then. I need to ask you something then."

She faced him, "What?"

"Do you think you'll come with me? For one more journey?"

Zahra flashed him one of her childish smiles. One that hadn't come out for seven years.

"Of course."


	5. Saria, the Forest Sage

Chapter Five, Saria, the Forest Sage

They left Kakariko right after Karina had made them both pack a bunch of food and provisions that probably weren't going to be used. Zahra ended up carrying all of the stuff. She swung it around in a circle, sometime's hitting Navi as her and Link talked.

"Okay…so we have to find the sages…and…we…have to go in there…?" Zahra asked, looking towards the forest. All of the rumors from when she was a child came back to her. She defiantly didn't want to turn into a plant. That didn't quite seem like something she wanted to do.

Link nodded, "Yeah, something's wrong with the woods. Or at least that's what Navi says."

Navi bobbed up and down like she was nodding. She was mostly trying to get out of Zahra's way of fire.

"Won't I turn into a plant…?" Zahra asked almost nervously.

"I didn't." Link said nonchalantly.

Zahra nodded, "All right then. Let's go before I lose my nerve."

Link walked in front, and Zahra trailed behind, taking in the sight of the forest. It obviously had a bunch of trees, but it just had that magic feeling that made her feel a lot better than she did when she was with the Gerudo's. Years of training and working in the blistering, sandy weather was something not a lot of people got accustomed to. Zahra never did.

"_Zahra!" _Link yelled right before she walked into a giant Babaa plant. She immediately out of instinct unsheathed her sword and cut the beast-like plant down. She stared at the green stuff that covered her sword. "Chlorophyll? Do these plants actually _need _that?" She asked herself. Zahra looked around the lush place that surrounded her. It was now mostly covered in Babaa's and other monsters that came from Hyrule Field.

"And Children lived here?" She asked Link, as he began to walk up to a hollowed out log in the middle of a mossy wall.

"They still do. The Kokiri are probably all in their houses hiding from the monsters. They don't take well to visitors. They can't leave the forest anyhow. They'll die." He explained.

Zahra followed him into the log. This had to be the maze that she'd heard about. If you got lost, you would die there, and become a plant. Not fun.

"But you left. You're not a plant."

Link's eyes darkened slightly, "I'm a Hylian. Not a Kokiri. Something I learned when I woke up."

"Oh." Was the brilliant reply Zahra came up with. She'd lost all sensitivity to people's feelings a while ago. She didn't know how to comfort him, or even knew if he wanted to be comforted. She kept her mouth shut.

Link lead her through the maze, until they came across a little boy. Even by this short time, Zahra was scared out of her mind. They could get lost, or come across a demon stronger than them. Or get taken to water. Even worse.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?! Saria said not to let anyone past here! Leave!" The snotty loud voice protruded Zahra's mind and she, on instinct, became the frozen Gerudo once again.

"Mido…" Link said under his breath, but shook his head. "Listen, we just have to get through-"

He was cut off, "No! You both have to leave!"

Link sighed, and took out his ocarina. He played a song that seemed to go just right with the forest, and made the tree's leaves rustle around them, making Zahra look up at them.

Mido's eyes widened, "Y-You know Saria? You need to go save her! She-she hasn't been back in a while…" He trailed off, looking at the two expectantly. He got out of their way, and Link made his way to the next log. Zahra glanced back at the boy. He was murmuring to his fairy; "Why is it when I look at him, he reminds me of _him._" He said the name with scorn, "_Link."_

"Zahra?"

"Comin!'" She chased after Link, not wanting to be left behind.

"So….what's this Saria like?" Zahra asked when they finally made it to the Temple.

Link gazed up to the sky, and blushed slightly, "Well, she's really nice, and she was the one who helped me out a lot with Mido. He was always mean to me because I didn't have a fairy."

Zahra glanced to Navi. He was better off without one.

"You like her?"

"Yeah."

Link obviously didn't see it the same way Zahra did. Just like he didn't know what Engagement was. He was in for some trouble when he actually fell for a girl.

Zahra snorted, "Come on, let's go help her out."

They were stopped by a man who was very well concealed. He just appeared out of nowhere.

"Sheik!" Link said with a surprised look on his face.

I have the slight feeling that I'm behind a step…

Zahra thought faintly. _And this guy has pretty eyes…_

While being lost in her thoughts, Zahra forgot that Link had already said the man's name. "Who're you?"

"I am Sheik of the Shekiah Tribe. Please forgive my intrusion, Gerudo." He turned to Link. "Please, let me teach you the Minuet of the Forest." Sheik took a harp-like instrument from….nowhere, and started to play a light song. Link replayed the song, and then they played it together. They suddenly started talking in tongue. Zahra had no idea what they were going on about. Sheik finally handed her something, and poofed out as…oddly as he came. Zahra inspected the little blue orb. It was the same as the one Zelda gave her seven years ago. Zahra shoved it into her pocket, and looked to Link.

"Ready?"

He nodded, and they entered the temple and found what they were looking for. (See A/N) The elevator took them down to a circular room with a bunch of pictures.

A huge man in one of the identical picture's suddenly laughed. "_Finally!_ You all kept me waiting!" He bursted from the picture frame, and charged at the two. They both flew onto their back sides from being off guard. "…Ganon..." Zahra murmured, almost unaffected by the attack.

They got up quickly and tried to locate where the fake Ganon was. They ducked at the last second before he brought his sword down on them. Zahra suddenly had an idea, "Link! You find him! I'll hit him with my bow!"

Link gave an encouraging nod, and looked at all of the paintings before pointing to one.

Zahra kneeled down, and put one of the little blue orbs on her arrow. She quickly pulled back the string, and waited until he came out of the painting before she shot it.

The shot hit right on, and made blue electricity shoot through him and made him stagger a second before making his horse fly into another painting. Zahra quickly reloaded and did the same thing with her last orb, and he fell to the ground dead.

Zahra stood up shakily. This was the first battle in a while that made adrenaline pump through her veins. She was still shaking with anticipation of being struck.

A little girl with green hair appeared where Ganon's puppet was. This had to be Saria.  
"Link, Thank you. The forest can now turn back to normal."

"Sa-Saria!" Link yelled and ran towards her. "Saria…you're the sage of the forest?"

"Because the seal has vanquished, I was fully able to awaken as a sage. Therefore, I can no longer continue in this world. I will be here to help you come save Hyrule and you, Link.

"…Even if we're apart, we'll be friends forever more…right?" Saria asked shyly.

Another blush tinted Link's face as he nodded, "Yep."

Zahra and Link retreated out of the forest soundlessly until they entered the clearing from before. Only now, without all of the monsters, it was full of happy smiling children. Mido was one of them.

"W-Where's Saria?" He asked.

The two explained to him what happened.

"I see…so Saria became a sage…" Mido murmured.

The little children thanked Zahra and Link over and over until they finally got to leave.

"Do you think it was a good idea not to tell him?" Zahra asked as they got back into Hyrule field.

"Yeah…next time we meet I want it to be as friends."

They both had Mido's happy expression burned into their minds.

(A/N) OKAY! I know that this was probably really confusing. But for this (Probably shoul have mentioned this earlier,) But I follow by the Graphic Novel. But for this one, I kind of went out of that, and used the game AND the Manga; for I REALLY didn't want Mido following them into the Temple. THANKIES FOR READING :D


	6. Dunaria, the Fire Sage, and Impa, the Da

Chapter Six; Dunaria, the Fire Sage, and Impa, the Dark Sage.

"I don't know why we left Kakariko in the first place." Zahra muttered as they walked back into the village. Swiftly avoiding Karina, they went up the hill up to Goron city. Zahra knew that it was abandoned, but it was worth a shot anyways. As though he already knew what to do, Link ran down to the second floor, and took out…a bombchu? He set it down, and watches it run into…a baby Goron. "Link!" Zahra exclaimed, "Wh-why…?" Even though Gorons were probably accustomed to getting blown by bombs, this was obviously only a _child…_

Through all of her worrying, Zahra didn't notice that the Goron child stood up, and looked at Link, unscathed. It was probably useless to worry anyway, but you never know.

The little Goron gasped, "You! You're who my father was talking about! Link!" He suddenly broke into choked sobs, "M-M-My F-Father…" He said while rubbing his eyes.

Even the Cold-hearted Gerudo heart in Zahra's chest melted a little.

"H-he hasn't…come back…yet…I-I'm so worried!" He finally got out after a couple more tries.

"Here, where did Dunaria go? We will help you…" Zahra trailed off, realizing that they never asked for a name.

"L-Link." The Goron said, sniffing.

Zahra and Link exchanged a look, and then they smiled. Dunaria actually thought of them…

"We will help you, Link." Zahra finished, and then gave him a reassuring smile. Though it probably looked quite odd with her hair astray all over her face. "All you have to do it take us to him."

The little Goron nodded feverously, and immediately started to run out of Goron city, and towards…the volcanic crater.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait." Zahra said, "We're just normal humans, we…we can't go into the volcano for more than ten minutes without dying from heat stroke."

The Goron Link had a slight glimmer in his eyes, "But…we need you…"

Zahra sighed, "Don't worry…I'll get Karina to help us." Honestly, that was the _last _thing she wanted to do at the moment, but she would do what she could. Anything to _save Hyrule…._

After spending all of the rupees in Zahra's wallet, and most of the ones in Link's, they finally spent enough to get two heat-resistant suits. Once they got them on, they stalked back up the mountain and towards the crater. Not seeing the little Goron, they supposed that he went back to Goron city. They didn't want to make him any more nervous that he was, so they let him be. Once they walked in, Zahra was sure that she would immediately start sweating, and get really hot. She didn't. She felt actually quite cool in the suit. Better than she did with the breeze, which she couldn't really understand. She put it off as how a Goron would feel, and continued on with Link.

Soon after admiring the crater, Zahra felt slight vibrations in the soles of her feet. She looked up and around, but couldn't seem to figure out where it was coming from. Until she felt the snort of breath from behind her. She slowly turned to be face-to-face with the biggest dragon she had ever laid eyes on.

She turned to Link to warn him, but he had already unsheathed his sword, and was staring at the dragon with astonishment sketched in his features. Then Zahra caught on. This was the dragon Link had gotten from the merchant in Hyrule. The name that he gave the dragon completely slipped Zahra's mind like the existence of the thing. Link didn't look to happy that he had to kill his only pet. Either than Epona of course, but she usually didn't come with them. "L-Link…" Zahra murmured, but he didn't get a word out before the Dragon started the battle. He swiped his enormous tail under the two's feet, making them fall to the ground. Zahra was the first to recover, and she practically ripped her bow off of her back to point an arrow at the Dragon's eye. Link threw himself at her, "No! I know he's still good! I can get him back to normal!"

Zahra stared at him, but she backed down. She would want him to do the same for her.

Link started to talk to the dragon like it was a human, and Zahra watched him, shaking with the fear that he would get hurt, and anticipation. She bit her knuckle in thought. Gorons have been a part of Zahra's life forever; she couldn't just let them all die from this thing if Link couldn't kill it. Zahra would have to. She already had her mind set on it. Zahra straightened to watch the rest of the battle, she could tell that Link was falling fast, and the dragon was barely winded.

Zahra suddenly felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, "He is faltering." Dunaria stated, looking down at her.

Zahra nodded rapidly, and then stared in horror as Link did fall. She didn't know the extent of his injuries, but she turned to Dunaria, "Take him back to the village, please. I will take care of it here." She didn't wait for Dunaria's nod to know that he would quickly obey. Zahra didn't remember what she did, but she knew that all of her breath was gone, she _was _sweating, and that her face was bleeding in the end. She stood up, and walked over to the dragon that she only remembered briefly. "I am sorry." Was all she said, showing the cold Gerudo again, and walked off towards the village.

"Link, come oooooonnn!" Zahra called as she jumped up and down on the side of the bed Karina was letting him stay on. The blue eyes she'd wanted to see for the past three days barely flickered. Zahra couldn't stand him being wrapped in all of those bandages. He looked a bit like a mummy the way Karina wrapped him up. His left arm was badly burned, and he had a slight concussion from when he collapsed. When Zahra had come down to the village three days earlier, Dunaria was talking to Karina with a smile on his face. Link would be fine; but other things were to be discussed. Dunaria had learned that he was the fire sage. He had given Zahra the medallion in Link's stead, and disappeared before them…

This caused Karina to faint. Zahra had forgotten to tell her that they did that. Must've scared her witless…

Now, after three days, Zahra had really started to worry. Even the cold-hearted Gerudo in her was starting to panic. During this time, she had gone to tell Goron Link about his dad. He had been happy that she told him, but sad that his father was gone. She'd run about six errands for Karina to keep busy, and started helping with one of the shops to keep her mind off of the sleeping blonde. This only made her extremely jumpy. Karina had to take away her bow to keep her from attacking someone.

Zahra gave up again today, and stood up to leave.

"Zahra…?" A soft moan came from the corner.

Zahra spun around, "Link? You're awake!" She said, and rushed over to feel his forehead, "Do you hurt? You don't have a temperature…"

Link laughed, and looked up at her, "I'm fine, sore, but fine." He sat up abruptly, "What happened to-"

"He's…gone." Zahra said, for she already knew what he was going to say. Link suddenly wrapped his arms around Zahra's neck, "Thank you. We both knew I couldn't have done that alone."

Zahra closed her eyes, but didn't return the hug. Something deep inside of her told her not to; that it would cause complications. That was the last thing either of them needed at the moment. Link pulled back, and leaned on the wall behind him.

Zahra stood, "I'll go get Karina for you." and with that, she left.

Link was up and moving the next day, and they would have set out….but it started raining. It _never _rained in Kakariko, which worried Zahra. When the two left to go get something from the general store, they figured out why.

"Sheik!" Link called and ran over to the man with Zahra on his tail, worrying about his injuries, which hadn't fully healed.

The rain poured around them, and made Zahra's hair stick to her face as she watched the two talk, not really listening. She focused on something behind them, "Hey, uh-Link? The-the Well…"

That was when Impa came running forward. Zahra hadn't even seen her come to Kakariko….

"Get back!" She yelled, and pushed them all backwards, away from the well. "Impa, what's the problem?" Zahra asked, concern filling her blue eyes. Link was staring at Impa like he had a question to ask. Zahra almost laughed at the look, but figured she'd be ruining the moment.

"Don't move, he'll-" She was cut off by the top wooden part of the well exploding and falling at their feet. The rain suddenly started falling ten times faster, as a figure flew out of the well.

"What's going on?" Zahra asked as she pulled her hair back from her face, and into a pony tail. Her jaw fell when she saw what looked to be a shadow version of Link. "Impa?"

Just that moment, was when Impa attacked the creature. Only to find out that it had all of Link's powers. She practically flew backwards, and onto the ground.

"O-only Link can fight this. He knows himself." Impa said, wiping off a spot of blood that escaped her mouth.

"Link…"

He had already taken The Sword of Time out of its sheath, and pointed it at the shadow. They went into quick combat, and swords were clashing in the matter of seconds. In almost that same amount of time, was the real Link already flat on his back.

"Link! Your in-"

Impa covered up Zahra's mouth, "Shh, you'll distract him." She hissed.

"But-"

"SHH."

Zahra clamped her mouth shut.

Link had gotten back up, and already advanced on the Shadow. He shouted something that Zahra didn't quite understand, and then spun in a 360 circle. The shadow stood there for a second, then gave a creepy smile, and disappeared back into the Well. The rain clouds suddenly went away, leaving only the heat of the sun and the volcano to keep the villagers warm.

Link sat down where he was, and flopped backwards. Even with his blonde mess of hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, he still looked very…pretty. For a guy.

"You okay?" Zahra said looking down over him.

He gave a curt nod, as Impa suddenly pulled him up, "Can I talk to you?" She pulled him over to the side where Zahra and Karina couldn't hear. Zahra realized that Sheik was nowhere to be seen. He must have left when Shadow Link showed up…

Link walked back over with an expressionless face, and showed the two the medallion Impa had given him.

"Well, two in two weeks. I guess we're doing better than seven years, huh?"


	7. Obtaining the Water medallion

Chapter Seven; Obtaining the Water medallion

Zahra made sure that once Link's wounds were fully healed that they set out. Her impatience got the best of her, and she wouldn't let him stay an extra day. Even if he DID need it. Now, being in Kakariko gave her the creeps. That any shadow would come up and kill her if she made a wrong move. Being out in Hyrule was no better, considering that Ganon castle was right next to Kakariko, but once they set off towards Zora's domain on Epona, she felt a lot better.

"Water medallion, near water….got it." Zahra said, remembering the conversation seven years ago that made her look like an idiot. Link snorted, "Yes. From what I'm thinking, all of the people we've encountered were Sages…so maybe Ruto?"

Zahra groaned, remembering her hatred for the Princess, "Let's hope so. You wouldn't have to get married to her."

"Wait, what?"

"Still haven't figured out what engagement means?"

Link shook his head.

"You're going to be married to Ruto, that's what the Zora sapphire does." Zahra said shaking her head while trying not to laugh at his ignorance. Then again, he DID miss seven years of his life…

Link let out a curt laugh, "Can't even if I wanted to…"

Zahra gave him an odd look, though she knew that he couldn't see her, as she was behind him on Epona. Zahra wasn't stupid enough to ask a guy if he actually wanted to marry someone. Karina had always said that it was a stupid idea, and that you would probably end up with the answer you didn't want. So Zahra, for once, kept her mouth shut.

Zora's domain was completely deserted. It was frozen over, but this didn't surprise Zahra that much. She'd heard rumors that all Zora's had left, but the look on Link's face said that Zahra had forgotten the mention that little piece of information.

The only Zora's that they came across was King Zora, and Princess Ruto. Though the King was completely frozen over with red ice. This had taken Zahra by surprise. She'd never seen this ice before…

"It's you two!" Ruto's bossy voice sounded from next to her frozen father. Only now it was more subdued, and light sounding.

"Let's go, the water temple is this way!" She said like she was waiting for them, and without hesitation, jumped into the water, and started swimming.

Zahra froze, "Uh…"

"Here," Link said, handing her a blue suit, "It will help you breath underwater, Impa said you'll be needing it."

"No, I'll be fine. You wear it. I'll just…swim." She said, and made a face at how lame she sounded.

Link gave her a sympathetic look, jumped into the water and chased after Ruto. Zahra slowly waded in after them, and shuddered. She went underwater, and did what anyone else would do: She swam.

"I'll stay here. The monster in there needs to be subdued for anything to go back to normal. I can't be the one to do it." Ruto said, and stopped at the entrance of the water Temple. Zahra was dripping wet, shivering, and upset. She wasn't about to object when the Princess said that she was staying behind. She was practically overjoyed.

The trek to inside the temple to find the boss wasn't long. But when Zahra saw the boss, she stopped in her tracks, and could only stare. _It was all WATER. _Zahra could have cried. While she was busy gawking at the monster, she didn't realize that one of its tentacles had snaked around her waist, and had pulled her down into the mass that was itself. This stuff wasn't exactly water, but it was close enough. Zahra screamed under the seemingly suspicious mass, making all of the bubbles of air rush to the surface. Zahra didn't know how to get herself out of this, and the monster wasn't letting her go either. She couldn't stand it anymore, she was…about…to…

Just when black surrounded her vision, the monster spit her out into the air, and Zahra gulped the air. It threw her into corner of the room, and she slammed into the wall, and onto the ground with a loud 'Thump.'

She faintly heard Link calling her name, but she couldn't focus on where the noise came from.

Link on the other hand, had just taken his clawshot out, and grabbed the center of the demon. As it flew over to him, he took out his sword, and stabbed the Sword of Time straight through the center of it. The thing squealed, and flattened into the ground. He watched for a second as the water drained out of the area, and ran over to Zahra.

"Zahra!" Her blue eyes opened, but they were bleary and unfocused. She blinked a couple of times, and smiled up at him. Link got down on his knees, "You okay?" He asked while mirroring her smile.

The look on Zahra's face suddenly fell into a grimace, and then hot tears spilled down her face. She sat up, and wiped them angrily off her face, but more came, and soon she was sobbing. Link put an arm over her shoulders, and she leaned into him. "I-I'm sorry, Link." She hiccupped.

"What for?" Link asked solemnly.

Zahra had no idea why she was sorry. But she shrugged, and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Are you gonna tell me why you hate water, or just make me continue to wonder for another seven years?"

Zahra sat up straight, out from under his arm, and onto the wall. She stared at him with her usually bright blue eyes. Now they were dulled, and looked almost grey.

"When I was eight, my parents one day had to leave. They were carpenters, you see, and they were summoned by the Gerudo thief, Ganondorf. They left me in Kakariko, with Karina. Well, they were gone for several days. Karina and I started to get nervous. We set out towards Gerudo valley on a horse from Lon Lon Ranch, and got there in maybe three hours.

"When we arrived, I was excited to see my parents again, and without thinking I ran across the bridge without Karina and…right into Ganondorf. Of course, he wasn't as powerful as he is now, but he still had a lot more power than an eight year old. My parents were right behind him, and he spun around and struck me. They didn't like that very much, and started yelling at him. He liked that even less…

"There was a ravine right behind my parents, and…he shoved them into it. They plummeted down to their deaths. And I know that they probably died when they hit the bottom, but…the water just scares me now. I was never before that…" She said, finally trailing off.

Link put a hand on her face to wipe away the tears that she didn't realize were sliding down her face. Zahra gave him a small smile and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Wow, for someone who has a heart of ice, I wouldn't have suspected you to cry so much." Ruto's normal nasal tone came from the entrance.

"This is the second time you two have saved the Zora's from destruction. I thank you."

Link and Zahra both stood up to look at her.

"Now, Link. We can now get married."

Zahra glowered at Ruto, "That is what I would like to say. But now I have awakened as a sage. I shall have to thank you with the water medallion." She held her fins together and the medium-sized medallion appeared and floated down to Link.

"Please. You two must defeat Ganondorf. Save Hyrule. We're all counting on you." Ruto said as she disappeared from the temple.

Zahra sighed, "One more to go. And I'm covered in water! I hope the Gerudo's don't give us a hard time."


	8. Nabooru attacks, The Desert of Illusions

Chapter eight; Nabooru attacks, the Desert of Illusions.

The Gerudo's weren't pleased, not at all. Zahra had made the mistake of letting Link go first through the fortress. And the way she had made it look, it apparently seemed like she was chasing him to get him away from their territory, but failed and he got there anyways. They threw him up in the jail without a word spoken, just because he was a male.

After about an hour of trying to convince them that he was a part of her team, they were still unconvinced and didn't let him out. Though he could have easily gotten out with his Clawshot.

"Fine, someone tell me where Nabooru is." Zahra said coldly. She knew that the friendly act she put up for Link wouldn't work on these women.

Two of the guards exchanged looks. "She's up in the desert temple. Won't talk to anyone."

Zahra flipped her hair behind her head, and gave them an emotionless look, "Okay then. If we can get Nabooru back to the Fortress grounds then you have to let Link in and off of the territory with no questions asked, you got that? Today, he is merely my guest, and you will treat him like one."

Did we forget to mention? Zahra was second in command here. Not anything close to Nabooru, or Ganon, but pretty damn close.

The one guard scowled, "You've gone soft, Zahra. Falling for a man."

Zahra's eyes flashed, "You understand nothing of what has happened. I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to keep your position in the fortress." She snapped and started walking towards the prison. She stopped mid-stride, "And just for that comment, you shall go get us provisions for the journey to The Temple. Go." She said flippantly and continued on her way.

When she got up to the jail cell, Link had his arms crossed over his chest and his back to the wall. "You sounded pretty upset."

Zahra's jaw clenched, "It was none of their business what I do when I am not with them."

Link gave her a solemn look, "I just don't think you should have been so hard on them."

Zahra gave a small smile, "It's the only way to communicate here, Link. I'm sorry." She shrugged, "You're free to go for the day with me, though if we dawdle too long you might end up back in here."

When they were ready to leave for the Desert of Illusions, Zahra tossed him a rough fabric, "I suggest putting this over your face so sand doesn't get in your mouth."

"What about you?" Link asked, noticing she was still wearing the tank top that she had from Kakariko.

"I'll be fine. I just don't want the Hero of Time dying on my watch."

Oh how she wished that she wore more clothing. They were trapped in a sandstorm that was getting worse by the second. Zahra could barely see her hand in front of her face, never mind Link. She soon realized that her sluggish movements subsided into nothing, that she was getting buried in the sand. She tried with all her strength to pull herself out, but was surprised to find a hand pulling her out of the hole she'd sunken in. She was staring into the familiar face of Sheik. As was Link. He had pulled them both out, and was now tugging them to a place where the sand couldn't reach them. Zahra took this time to savor air that didn't have little sand particles flying into her mouth constantly.

"Reckless as ever I see." He muttered with a bored tone.

"Saved by _you _again. Why is it you always appear right ahead of me?" Link asked tiredly.

"Who knows?" Sheik said, "Once again, you are going the same way I am. Perhaps the place we want to go to is the same."

"Which is a bit too convenient if you ask me." Zahra muttered.

"You shouldn't be talking that way to someone who just saved you life." Sheik snapped.

"Hold on, 'the same?'" Link asked to Sheik, seeing something Zahra obviously didn't notice. "Does that mean you're going after Ganondorf as well?"

Sheik made no move to respond, which made Zahra a bit anxious to get away from this conversation and to find Nabooru.

"From here on is the desert of Illusions. A place adjoined with death. Shall I guide your way?"

"What makes you think I don't know this desert by heart already?" Zahra asked with a glare, "I've only lived here for seven years and traveled to this place a couple hundred times."

Sheik's eyes narrowed, "You've obviously done it in better conditions. And with better attire."

"Well that doesn't automatically mean that we can trust you!" Zahra snarled.

Link put a calming hand on Zahra's shoulder and turned to Sheik, "We will take you up on this offer for the time being."

When they stopped traveling for the night, Zahra had pretended to fall asleep at the camp fire, and what she heard surprised her a lot. But it made her heart flutter in her chest in a bit. They had been talking about Sheik's tribe before they stopped, but the conversation really started from there.

"I was raised thinking I was a Kokiri then I was suddenly told I was a Hylian. Then I was told I was a Hero that was supposed to save Hyrule…and now we're fighting with the Gerudo…not that I'm complaining…it's just…everyone else has had those 'Seven years' that I don't have. For me, it was only recently that I was separated from Zahra, but for her, a whole seven years have passed. It feels as though she's running from me, and I'm struggling to keep up with everything that has happened. I wish I could just bury these last seven years. But it doesn't matter. I'll keep chasing until I finally get her back in my grasp," Link murmured, then realized that he was talking to Sheik, "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

She could almost see Sheik's smile, "Don't worry about it."

The cold surrounded her. She was back in the water monsters grasp, and being pulled down to suffer longer then ever before. But Link was no where in sight to save her. She would surely drown…

"Zahra!"

The illusion started to fade in front of her as she shot up from the ground, taking in gasps of air. But just as soon as the first one showed up, a second came. This one was one of her parents, getting pushed over the side of the crevasse, but Zahra was falling with them. Though they were re-deads, and they were clawing at her, saying it was her fault they died…her fault…

It was Link. Link had gasped her name in his own sleep for a second time, this time waking Zahra up for good as the sun slowly rose over the sand dunes.

"Sheik, you're fine?!" Link exclaimed.

Sheik's dark eyes seemed to be stuck at one spot in the desert, "I see nothing. Only the desert."

That cannot be right. That means he has no past…he was lying about his Shekiah history.

Zahra only realized too late what had just happened. There was a disturbance over in one of the sand dunes. But there was no wind, "It's not an illusion. I can see it as well." Sheik said.

All too soon were they surrounded by familiar Gerudo's. Link started to call out for Sheik to be careful when…

Sheik knocked him down to the ground with his sword, leaving Zahra speechless. Though only for a moment, "I knew we couldn't trust you!"

A cold piercing laugh rang out from what was thought to be Nabooru. "Zahra!~ It's good to see you again my dear. Though it's a shame that it's in these circumstances. You went back to a man. Two in fact, though one was deceiving you. Shameless girl, you knew perfectly well what the consequences were."  
"Who do you think you are?" Zahra snarled, "Because you definatly aren't the Nabooru I remember."

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't talk that way to a higher in command, especially when we hold what you want the most."

They were right. Link was now tied up to the back of one of the horses. Zahra bit the inside of her lip angrily. "Fine. You may as well knock me out and tie me up too."

Nabooru gave a nasty smile, "I'm not going to do what you want me to do, dear."

And with that, she signaled everyone off, and headed towards the Temple.

Leaving Zahra alone.


	9. Reviving Nabooru, and TwinRova

Chapter Nine, Reviving Nabooru, and TwinRova.

Zahra was pissed. She'd never felt this angry at anyone before, despite Ganondorf killing her parents.

What was Nabooru thinking?!

Zahra screamed in her head. For now, if she opened her mouth, she had a slight chance of drowning in the sandstorm that raged around her. The only things that kept her going was the thought of Link captured by Ganon, and her fury.

This time, she would not let him go. A little sandstorm like this would not ail her, and keep her from Link a second time. Though she was fairly sure that she was going the wrong way. They had thrown her off their trail. Zahra shook her head angrily, then something caught her eye. It was…a little blue sparkle.

"Navi?" She said with an unsure tone, then she knew it was, "Navi!" Zahra had never found the annoying sparkle more useful.

"Zahra! L-Link! He's been take-"

"WAIT. You can TALK?!" Zahra put her face in her hands, "My life is OVER." She moaned, then looked back up at her, "Continue."

Navi flew up and down in odd intervals, "I can lead you to where Link is! Follow me!"

Zahra didn't need to be told twice. She picked up her sword on the ground that she hadn't realized she had dropped, and ran after the Fairy. Though the sand still flew into her eyes and mouth, she could still see Navi faintly through the storm. This was the first time Zahra was thankful for the Fairy's existence.

The two reached the village again before they knew it, and Zahra knew where to go now. She ran for the jail cell. She smiles a bit, thinking that this was the second time this week that Link was thrown in jail. Thankful that she had a key, Zahra unlocked the door as quietly as she could, to see Nabooru standing over Link.

"So this was the Hero of Time that was opposing Lord Ganondorf? Hmm…he's still just a boy, isn't he?" Zahra heard Nabooru ask herself. Zahra mentally cursed. She couldn't get to him when Nabooru was in there. Though she wanted to burst into the room and beat her senseless when she kicked Link in the gut, yelling, "Wake up!" He let out a little yelp and grimaced as she pulled him up by his tunic with what Zahra could tell was a smile of malice, "Tomorrow, at dawn, you're going to be used as target practice."

Something flickered in Link's eyes as he noticed Zahra from behind Nabooru, as he fell back onto the ground when she let him go. He gave a devious smile and shot up with his sword in hand, "Sorry, but I got out of those chains quite a while ago."

"Cheeky, aren't you," said Nabooru as she shot forward with her sword raised. She and Link fought each other for a while before Navi noticed something, "Link! Hit the jewel on her forehead!"

His eyes went up to the jewel, and he smirked. Zahra didn't see how it happened, but a red light shone all around them, and made Nabooru fall to the ground with a loud screech of pain.

Zahra ran into the room, and wrapped her arms around Link's neck with a smile, "You did it! I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner, another sandstorm came, and-" Link had cut her off by kissing her. It was all over in a heartbeat, and it was on her forehead, but it still managed to bring a red tint to her face. He had pulled back, and said, "It's not your fault. And Navi, how did you know about the jewel?"

Navi merely giggled, "You'll see."

"I'm pretty sure that the Gerudo's wont let me give them orders anymore. But we can get out this way." Zahra said and started towards the way she came.

After a bit of looking around, Link asked "Hey, are all of the Gerudo's…women?"

"Gerudo's don't like men. They say that they aren't as advanced, though you're living, breathing proof that they're wrong."

Zahra said, just as a Gerudo spotted them. Link cursed, and started running. "Do you know where the Master Sword could be?" He yelled back at Zahra, who was lagging a bit.

"No, they would usually keep it with a guard-"

She was cut off by her fury at the sight before her. It was Sheik, carrying Link's shield and sword. Link was standing there with a dumbstruck expression laid plainly across his features. Sheik soundlessly threw the stuff at his feet, then, without taking his eyes off of Link, unsheathed his own sword.

Zahra bit her tongue, and turned to Navi, "It this just a guy thing?"

She floated up and down in nervous intervals and said, "I dunno…"

The anticipation made Zahra wince, and squeeze her eyes shut, afraid to see what happened, but when she heard an old squeal, she looked up to see two witched floating on broomsticks, telling Sheik off.

You look away for two seconds, and you miss a lot.

"You filthy traitor!"

"Are you kidding me? I was never on your side to begin with." Sheik said maliciously, then beckoned Link over to him, "Come on, this way!"

With that, they all set off running. Zahra still had no respect for this man, but she definatly had no where else to go now that the Gerudo's were against her.

"Sorry for hitting you earlier." Sheik said amidst the panic running through Zahra's head.

"Geez, I really took that damage to heart, you know!" Link said, and Zahra couldn't be sure whether or not he was joking or serious.

"I won't forgive you!"

The witches screech reached Zahra's ears, and before she knew it, her and Sheik were both blasted to the ground. It was mostly just the after blast that hit Zahra, but Sheik looked pretty bad. Link practically dived after him, and yelled his name in worry. He really did trust this man…

"Wait a second…this isn't…Sheik…he's not a Shekiah." Link said, almost stunned into silence.

Zahra touched Sheik's hand, now unsure of what Link saw, but she recoiled, for the back of her hand started to burn madly. Resisting the urge to yelp out in pain, she looked at her hand, and a single triangle laid there in the center of about three more. But now they all had more things to worry about then marks on their hands. The Gerudo's were surrounding them, and the Witches weren't about to lay up at all either.

"Dammit! Get out of my way!" Link yelled angrily, and swung his sword the either attack them, or get them away from him, but Zahra unsheathed her sword, and attacked the ones nearest her. "I got your back, Link!" She said, and rushed over to help him. Though she didn't like the idea, she knew that their first priority was to get Sheik out of here alive and well. When Zahra looked up, a smile appeared on her face, "Nabooru!"

She smiled, "I'll back you both up. Can't let my second-in-command go downhill like this." She winked.

"W-what do you mean?" Link asked, still somewhat surprised.

"I'm a chivalrous thief. I'm different from Ganondorf-type villains, see?"

"She was brainwashed by TwinRova," Navi imputed.

"I see…" Link murmured.

"You all leave me to this! Hurry and help him!" Nabooru yelled.

"We got it!" Zahra said and ran to pick Sheik up with Link.

"And you all! You need to snap out of this!" Zahra heard Nabooru tell the rest of the Gerudo's.

Link and Zahra carried Sheik out of Gerudo village before they got attacked again.

"You think you can get away?" The hag screeched as she shot a bolt of fire their way.

"Get Epona, Link! I'll handle her!" Zahra called, and held up her bow and arrow to aim at the hag.

"Zahra, come on! I'm not leaving you!"

She looked over at him before shooting, "Look, you can't take me and Sheik, just go! I got your back." she released the arrow without thinking, only to hear the hag squeal out in pain.

She heard Epona running away, and knew that she was alone again with only Nabooru to back her up. She stumbled back towards Nabooru, for at least a little more protection, "Chief! I-"

"Second-in-Command! What are you doing here, I said I got this! Go after him!" She pointed her curved sword in the direction of Link, "Don't let this one leave your grasp, girl. He's worth it."

Zahra could feel her face heat up a bit, even if it wasn't noticeable. "Man, you're good."

Nabooru nodded, and defended herself from a Gerudo attack, "I know, now get out of here!"

And with that, Zahra followed her orders.

"ZELDA?!"

The princess looked a lot better then she did seven years ago. Prettier. He long blonde hair almost reached her waist, and her blue eyes shone with affection.

"Sheik is Zelda? What in the world…" Link rubbed his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry to surprise you both like this." Zelda said with her hands folded over nervously.

"I see how it is!" A loud familiar cackle said.

"They think they can run away from us! And they've made fools of us, and now I'm pissed, Kotake!"

"Shall we teach them a lesson, Koume?" They prattled on.

"TwinRova!" Link yelled and tried to protect Zelda by putting his arm out in front of her.

"With my fire I'll burn you to your bones!"

"And with my ice I'll freeze your souls!"

With a stumble, they all started running from TwinRova. With Zahra leading them around the temple, Link yelled, "Don't they have a weakness?!"

"Somewhere in the temple is an instrument that reflects magic! If we can find that-"

"_Link!" _Zahra yelled when he fell over, his leg now incased in TwinRova's ice.

"I-it's spreading…" Zahra murmured.

"I can't get loose!" He yelled, trying to pull himself out, "Both of you, move!" He said.

Zahra pulled Zelda out of the way of him, just as he pulled himself up so far that the ice shattered all around them. They continued to run until they came to a dead end.

"I knew we weren't going the right way!" Zahra muttered angrily.

"And there's nothing like a shield here anywhere!" Link yelled.

"You've got nowhere else to run now!" TwinRova cackled.

Zahra hated to admit it, but they were trapped.

"Hand over Princess Zelda!"

With that, they shot out flames just as Link and Zahra put their shields out to defend their selves and Zelda. But the flames were even too much for their shields, for Zahra could feel the blistering heat radiating through the metal. She glanced over at Link, who was not struggling not to let go of his shield as a drop of sweat ran down his face.

We're done for!

Though Zahra was wrong.

"Link! Use this!"

The strong bright light could only be one thing. Nabooru had the mirror shield. Sometimes, Zahra really loved that woman.

Link took the shield, and reflected the magic back at the Hags, only for them to be killed by their own magic. Their last words were "Ganondorf…"

Zahra could barely contain her excitement, "Nabooru, you did it, you did it!" She practically jumped into the woman's arms.

She chuckled, "It was Link who saved you all from burning to death, not me, stupid."

"Yeah, but I can't dramatically jump into his arms like I can with you." Zahra said with a fake pout.

Nabooru laughed again, "Sure you can, I don't think he'd mind much."

With a faint tint that wasn't from anger, Zahra asked, "Well how did you find the shield? I was pretty sure I put it…"

Nabooru rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "Well-Uh, I kinda stole it from this temple a while back."

Zahra brought a hand to her forehead with a loud 'smack' noise. "Wow….anyway, thanks again for helping us!"

Nabooru smiled, and started off, "Later grannies!" ***

She ran off, and Zahra once again turned to Link and Zelda, "So…Zelda…you gonna explain what happened?"

So she did. It was a long and dragging story, and Zahra soon regretted her decision to ask, but it was useful in the long run she supposed. It was how the day Link had came running back to give her the jewels, her and Impa escaped from Ganon's clutches. Zelda, in attempt to disguise herself, changed into Sheik, a Shekiah, (Which the name, on Zelda's part was a bit obvious, but Zahra didn't say anything) instead of a wealthy princess. Though at the end of the story, Zahra felt something off with everything. The air around them, something was wrong…

"ZELDA, MOVE!" She yelled, but it was too late. The Hylian princess was trapped in a diamond-shaped prison.

"**_Princess, Zelda, you managed to escape me for a whole seven years."_** The voice ground into Zahra's nerves, making her flinch.

Ganondorf was back.

Link tried to break Zelda's prison, but it was no use, for it floated right up into the Gerudo's hand.

"Kid. If you want to get the Princess back, come to my castle."

And with that, he took the princess, and was gone.

**(A/N) Yes, Nabooru actually DOES say that in the Graphic novel xD And as you can tell my friends, this story is soon coming to a close. Though there shall be another, only based off of Twilight Princess c:  
And…you MAY actually get to submit a character design. Though I already have one made out, I shall give one of you Kittehs a chance at putting a character in here. ((Already has all of this planned out xD))


	10. To the Castle! With unity

**This chapter will be based fully off of my remembrance of the Videogame because I'm too lazy to re-read the manga again x3 Though the first part I made up on a whim**

Chapter Ten, To the Castle!

With Unity.

"Was that Ganon?!" Nabooru yelled.

"Yeah." Zahra growled, "And he took the princess dammit!"

"We will get her back, and save Hyrule." Link said with pure determination coating his voice, "even if it's the last thing we do."

"But what about the sages? We're missing only one-"

"No we're not." Link says, looking to Nabooru, "She's the final Sage."

Nabooru smiled, "Took you all long enough."

She put her hands together, and out came a brown, golden looking medallion from them. Nabooru slowly started to fade, when she said, "I vote you higher, Zahra, first-in-command. All of the Gerudo's said so themselves, there's no one better to do the job."

Zahra stood there for a second in shock, "T-thank you." The ice that had grown inside her suddenly broke, for she started to cry.

"Aw, don't be like that, you got all you need dearie. A nice man, and a job. Be grateful."

And Zahra was. She nodded just as Nabooru faded away, as their final sage.

She turned to Link, and held out her hand, "Let's go."

With an odd expression, he nodded and took her hand.

She tugged on his hand and hugged him quickly before turning, and running off to get to Ganon Castle.

Ganon Castle loomed over the sky, and cast a darkening spell over the hearts of those who looked at it. Though Zahra wasn't exactly looking, she was glaring at it. Ganondorf had caused a lot of her problems of late, and she wasn't pleased. Zahra could just about kill the man if she had the power. Though something disturbed her still.

That mark on her hand had yet to disappear.

It stopped burning, but it still bothered her to the extent that she was constantly rubbing it until it was red, so it _did _burn. Link seemed to notice, but didn't say a word about it.

The trip to the castle was nothing. Dodging a bunch of re-deads, and listening to Navi drone on over something shiny that caught her attention no longer bothered Link and Zahra. Which was a good thing, or Zahra would have strangled the little blue sparkle.

"There's no way to get over there." Zahra stated with a dumbfounded expression, "HOW DOES HE EXPECT US TO GET IN WITH NO ENTRANCE?!"

Link chuckled at her, then shrugged, "We'll find a way."

"This is where we can be a bit of assistance." A stout, balding old man said as he suddenly appeared in front of them with all of the sages. Saria, Dunaria, Nabooru, Impa, and Ruto were all standing in front of them with happy smiles. "It's good to see you both got it this far." Dunaria said, "For kids."

"No time for chat!" The old man said, "Now let's make the entrance."

It was a rainbow. A rainbow cross bridge. It took all Zahra had to be grateful, and to not laugh.

Link thanked them and with a look of longing at Saria, he ran to the entrance with Zahra on his tail.

They unlocked each of the sages powers from Ganon tower so they could get through the barrier as quickly as they could by only one person going in one room. Zahra got Dunaria's room, Nabooru's, and Impa's. While Link got the others. They pushed themselves up the stairs soundlessly, trying to avoid the enemies Ganondorf had set up for them.

Then came the final room. By time they got there, Zahra was exhausted, but she knew that even if she had the chance, she would never give up. She was shaking with anticipation. Or was it exhaustion? Probably both.

"Good of you to make it, Kids."

Zahra put her hands on her hips, and twisted her face to the side, trying not to make a snappy remark.

"Though there was certainly something I was not expecting to happen between all of this time."

Ganondorf had suddenly swooped over and was staring right into Zahra's widened eyes. "It was you. You girl, were never meant to exist." He grabbed her hand, and held it up to his face. It started to burn with the force of a fire. Link had tried to get to her, but Ganon flicked a finger, and he was down, flat on his back. "This is not about you, boy!"

Zahra tried to retract her arm, and spat in his face, "I wasn't a part of your plan? Meaning that we did something unexpected, you count that as a bad thing?"

She was slammed into a wall. Karina always did say that her mouth would get her into a lot of trouble.

Zahra rubbed the back of her head and stood up, "And what's this supposed to mean, Ganon? That we can beat you? You scared?" She held up the back of her hand, the center of the Triforce glowing with animosity.

He flew to the center of the room, "WE END THIS NOW!"

Link was back up on his feet again, and facing Ganondorf with something like pure hatred in his eyes.

Ganondorf threw a gold bolt of something that _could _have been lightning, because it sure felt like it. But the jolt immediately gave Zahra an idea, "L-Link! Give me the mirror shield! And get on the other side of the room!"

Ganon didn't seem to hear her, for he just shot another gold Bolt at her, but she reflected it with the shield, and his body had a spasm, as he fell to the center of the room. Link hopped over to him, and started slashing at his momentarily motionless body until Ganon raised his ugly head again, and pushed Link back onto Zahra's side of the platform.

Now that they knew what to do, the battle became much, much easier.

Ganondorf the Gerudo was on his knees. And he fell face first onto the ground. Zahra turned to Link, it couldn't be…_that _easy, could it?

"You both did it!"

Zahra jumped a mile, "Zelda! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP!?"

Zelda giggled, "I just got out of the prison, Zahra. You can't expect me to do everything."

Zahra wanted to shoot herself.

Well, what happened was close enough. The ground started shaking, and Zelda's face turned urgent, "Come on! We need to get out of here! Ganondorf is trying to kill us with his last breath!"

So Zelda led them out of the castle, with a few twists and turns, but with a sigh of relief, they were home free.

Or so they thought.

Zahra held up her hand, "Zelda, what is this supposed to mean?"

Zelda's eyes flickered with something, "Unity. Zahra Tiem, you are the symbol of unity in the Triforce. Just as Ganon is power, Link is courage, and I am Wisdom. Though the legend has changed, you were never supposed to exist."

"Well, it being heard a second time today really lifts my spirits." Zahra mumbled.

That was when something moved in the crushed castle behind them.

Both Link and Zahra spun to look at it, then they exchanged a look. Zahra knew what it meant.

She took her bow and Arrows off of her back, and handed it to him, "This is your battle, Link. Not mine."

He gave a small, inaudible sigh, and nodded. He turned to go face what was next.

Zahra couldn't watch. It was a lot of fighting, and fire, and growling. So, after about twenty minutes, Zahra had no more fingernails, and the battle was finally over. For real this time. Link was battered, and bloody, but he had the biggest smile on his face.

Zelda sighed, "You both have done well, though now I must take back what I have brought you both into by accident."

She held out a hand for something, "I need to take back the ocarina. It will reverse time and bring everything back to normal."

Link blinked, "But wouldn't that-"

"Yes," Zelda said, so that Zahra wouldn't understand what they were saying. Link stared at Zelda a moment before turning to Zahra, "You don't know how happy I am to have met you those seven years ago, Zahra." He said, and placed a small kiss on her lips, "Though now I'm glad that I will get to spend the one's I miss with you."

Then it clicked.

He was going back in time.

He handed Zelda the ocarina, and she played the Song of Time.

The next thing Zahra knew, was that she was standing there alone. In what used to be Hyrule castle.

She never did regret that day she left Kakariko village.

[Fin]


End file.
